


Perfect

by tragiclullaby



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Light Nipple Play, M/M, Post game sex, maybe some light daddy kink, this has more feels than i planned for it to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragiclullaby/pseuds/tragiclullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He chances a look across the plane, his eyes meeting Antti’s, the typically stoic Finn gives him a discreet smile and nod. That only serves to increase the feeling that Jason’s going to explode before they make it San Jose. The flight’s only an hour long, but the minutes continue to creep by at the slowest pace possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> so, this was supposed to be "hot-and-raunchy-post-banner-raising-ceremony-and-shut-out-win-sex" but turned more into "jason-has-a-lot-of-feels-but-antti-fucks-him-anyway-sex". 
> 
> also, this goes with another story i wrote months ago but i was kind of a fuckhead and didn't realize how quickly i could get an ao3 account, so it was posted under that of a friend, i'll repost that on here sometime.
> 
> one more note: i haven't written sex in so freaking long that constructive criticism is always an a+. 
> 
> finally: unbeta'd. all the errors are belong to me

Jason feels like he’s going to crawl out of his skin on the entire plane ride back, hearing the whispered cheers from his tired teammates, occasionally mixed in with a “woot”, or something similar, from one of the new rookies. He knows that it’s just one game, and they’ve got 81 more, at the very least ahead of them. But, he feels the excitement, too, and can’t bring himself to shush any one. Even Thornton is telling everyone to keep it down with a wide smile on his face. 

He chances a look across the plane, his eyes meeting Antti’s, the typically stoic Finn gives him a discreet smile and nod. That only serves to increase the feeling that Jason’s going to explode before they make it San Jose. The flight’s only an hour long, but the minutes continue to creep by at the slowest pace possible. 

His shoulder is jostled slightly when he realizes he’s staring at Antti, and Jason takes a few deep breaths, turning to look at Vlasic, who gives him a knowing grin and whispers for him to relax. Jason pretends like he doesn’t know what he’s talking about and shoves his earbuds into his ears, and starts messing around with his iPad, trying to find a movie to watch to make the next half hour or so go by. There’s not much of a selection, in the opinion of his distracted mind, but he figures that he can at least busy himself playing bejeweled if nothing else. 

As he expects, his plan doesn’t work, and he mindlessly pokes at different apps, concentrating on his breathing, trying not to draw anymore attention to himself. When the plane _finally_ lands, Jason hangs back, waiting for everyone else to leave, fiddling idly with his phone before exiting the plane and picking up his bag, putting his electronics inside of it and pulling out his keys. His car’s not parked too far away, and his legs move at the pace he wants them to, seamlessly getting into his car and starting up. Traffic normally isn’t bad this time of night, but there’s a hangup somewhere along the way, adding five minutes onto his trip. His knuckles are white against the wheel, and he reminds himself to breathe, not wanting to start yelling like an asshole, or hocking his horn like an even bigger asshole. 

He doesn’t bother parking around the corner anymore, preferring to let his car sit in the driveway it’s not an unsafe area, but he’s not sure, if what Vlasic had done on the plane is any indication, that he and Antti are all that secret anymore, and the less he has to work the better. His body is singing with nervous energy, the material of his suit feeling itchy and uncomfortable in an entirely new way to him. He’s not sure what’s going to happen when he opens the door, but he allows himself another deep breath before turning the knob, exhaling and laughing softly to himself when the door shows no resistance. 

 _He wants me here_. Jason thinks, quietly creeping in the front door and shutting it behind him. He locks it this time, and toes off his shoes, seeing the light on down the hallway. He’s not sure where the Finnish goaltender will be tonight, it could go either way, but a quick glance into a room or two tells him that he’s in his bedroom. Jason doesn’t let himself get excited about that, _it’s just one game_ , he reminds himself. He knows that he played like a bonehead during the game, making mistakes that should’ve been corrected years before, his emotions getting the best of him. 

Jason shakes it off before pulling his bag off of his shoulder, knocking twice on the door as he pulls it open and drops his bag onto the ground, keys falling softly on top of it. There’s a beat before he feels Antti’s arms around his waist, pushing him against the closest wall and their lips sealing together. 

A moan is choked off in his throat, surprised by the action, but he keeps his mouth soft and pliant, shivering when he feels Antti’s tongue slide against his lips, wasting no time in responding. Quickly, Jason forgets everything he was going to say to the goaltender, preferring to continue kissing him, his fingers running through the hair at the back of Antti’s head, halfway tempted to hike a leg around his waist. He decides against it, instead leaving his hips to circle gently, moaning at the connection of their bodies as Antti decreases the space between the two of them and the wall, licking into Jason’s mouth and fucking his tongue inside. 

It’s been a while since they’ve done this, the break of summer and training camp keeping them busy and apart from one another, and Jason forgot how much he loves this, the feeling of Antti over him, on him, holding him in place. As Antti’s hands grip onto his waist, Jason takes his opportunity to hike first his left, then his right leg around the other’s waist, groaning loudly as their cocks brush together through their clothes. 

Antti has about fifteen pounds on him, but Jason uses the leverage from the wall to push off and back them up a few more inches, smoothly sliding out of the goaltender’s grip and to his knees, mouthing at his cock through his suit pants. Secretly, he’s happy that the other man didn’t dress down as soon as he got home, and with his hands at Antti’s waist, he runs his tongue up and down the material; it’s scratchy against his tongue, but he breaths hard, excitement coursing through his system. With deft fingers, he quickly manages to undo the buttons and zipper of the offending garment, pushing Antti’s suit pants and his briefs down to his ankles. 

He’s not fully hard, but Jason’s not upset, Antti’s usually more collected than he is, and he wraps his hand around the base of his cock, sucking the head into his mouth. Antti’s fingers curl into his hair and he lets out a small sound, urging Jason on, and he complies, keeping his lips tight, running his tongue on the underside of his cock, feeling it get harder, bigger, more difficult to keep in his mouth. With his hands braced on the Finn’s hips, he starts bobbing his head, sucking hard when he reaches the tip and tonguing at the slit, moaning softly to himself. 

“You played so well tonight, you were fucking perfect,” Jason says, after he pulls off Antti’s fully hard cock, fisting the base still. 

He kisses down the base and back to the head of his cock, sucking on it momentarily, hearing Antti laugh in an uncommitted manner, “Still can’t believe,” he breathes out, voice rough and his accent thick. 

“It happened, it’s real, baby,” Jason’s own voice is deeper, he lifts his hands to unbutton the bottom part of Antti’s shirt, sucking his cock back into his mouth and taking it as deep as he can, relaxing after a moment to try and take it all down. Antti’s fingers curl tighter in his hair, the pulling rougher, more forceful. Jason’s hands drift down to Antti’s hips again, holding them tightly to stop any thrusting. He hasn’t sucked the net minder’s cock, or any others, in months, but he believes in himself. If he couldn’t perform tonight, he can do it right now. He works his way down to the base, sucking hard and deep, pulling off only when it gets nearly impossible to breathe and Antti’s bitten nails dig into his scalp. Jason eases up on the grip of Antti’s hips, letting them work into his mouth, forcing his cock into his throat and moaning around it, focusing on this alone. He loses himself in the feel, the weight, and the taste, sucking without shame, one of his hands drifting to his own cock and squeezing it through his pants. 

He’s pulled off of Antti’s cock abruptly, and can feel the swell in his lips as he looks up. Antti grips the base of his cock and runs it over Jason’s lips, breathing heavily. “Good look for you,” he says, the thumb of his other hand running over the bone of Jason’s cheek. “You’d look better riding me, Daddy.” He says the last bit with a grin, shifting his fingers to finish taking off his shirt, and once it’s shed, unceremoniously lifting Jason from his knees. 

Jason puts up no fight, follows the goaltender’s movements as he’s pulled to his feet, and helps undress himself, the suit’s going to wrinkle and the woman at the dry cleaner is going to bitch at him, but he doubts there will be come stains, as he and Antti quickly toss everything to the side. He follow’s Antti back to the bed, and just after the older man sits on the bed, Jason straddles his thighs, hard and jutting up towards his stomach. He breathes hard as they trade kisses, palms braced against Antti’s shoulders, gripping on tightly.

“I was so bad tonight, I was such an idiot,” Jason said as the broke apart, shifting only to let Antti lie back on the bed, not noticing as he grabs the lube from his bedside drawer. “I really fell apart,” he’s a gasp away from tearing up and tries to shove it back down, swallow it along with the epic collapse they had last season, but Antti’s hand comes up and strokes his hair gently, whispering something to him in Finnish. Jason forgot almost everything he knew about the Finnish language, he hasn’t had much of an opportunity to speak it over the summer, and he was too busy keeping busy, trying to forget everything from last season. 

Antti’s eyes are soft as he coaxes Jason down to his chest, kissing him on the forehead softly. “Do you want to talk about it?” His voice is still rough from arousal, Jason can feel his cock hard and wanting against his stomach. But the fact that this moment is happening, Antti willing to put sex aside to support and comfort him means more than he can even convey in words. 

"I just want to tell you I’m sorry, and thank you for bailing everyone out.” He decides as his proper word choice, reaching up to press their lips together.

“Bad games happen, first or last, it happens.” Antti whispers, continuing to stroke his hair and press small kisses to his lips, chin and neck. 

Jason knows in that moment that he’s falling, and wants to hold onto this moment as long as he can. “You still want me?” He asks, a teasing smile worming its way to the corners of his lips. 

“Always want you, if you want to be had,” Antti says, grinning back at him. He presses their lips back together, letting Antti control the pace and depth. It doesn’t take long for things to get back on track, Antti’s lips moving fast and filthy against his, their mouths opening and tongues massaging against each other. Antti’s fingers dig into his ass, pulling his cheeks apart and Jason groans, thinking about the possibilities. It’s been so long since they’ve been able to do this, and he doesn’t want to drag it out, but he doesn’t want to rush it. 

“Fingers or tongue?” Antti asks, running a finger over Jason’s hole as he lets out a soft whine, slotting their hips together and grinding his cock against Antti’s. The Finn’s ability to keep his cool in this situation is nothing short of amazing to Jason, and he stutters, unsure of how to respond. 

“God, oh fuck,” he says, feeling Antti’s finger press dry and gently against his hole and he bites down sharply on his lip. “Fingers, then your cock.” He decides, scooting up just a bit, in an attempt to give Antti more leverage.

“I’ll eat you out tomorrow, all day.” The look on Antti’s face is dark and full of filthy promises, as he pops the bottle of lube open and pours some on his fingers. Jason barely even noticed that his breathing increased as he automatically leans over, whimpering softly as Antti drags one lubed finger over his hole before sliding it in. He uses a painstaking pace, and in the back of his mind, Jason’s grateful for it, he’s always been weak when it came to fingering, savoring the stretch and the burn. His hands are braced on Antti’s biceps as he gets a second, and then a third finger inside of him, thrusting them hard and deep, brushing up against his prostate every few strokes. 

“Fuck, fuck” Jason eloquently says, shifting his hips back against Antti’s fingers, trying to draw them deeper, “god, baby, I need your cock.” If his voice sounds like a whine, Jason will blame it solely on the long day he’s had. 

There’s a growl somewhere in the back of Antti’s throat and he thrusts his fingers twice, three more time before pulling them out. Jason’s hands are shaking as he skates them down Antti’s sides and shifts back, letting the goaltender lube his own cock up. It takes everything he has not to stop him and go back to sucking him off, but he refrains, breathing heavy, thighs quivering as he waits for Antti to finish teasing him. 

Thankfully, he does, wiping the excess lube off of his hand onto the comforter, and grabbing Jason by the hips and pulling him up. Jason’s breath hitches as he reaches behind him and lines Antti’s cock up with his hole, slowly sinking down, feeling a spark of heat shoot up his spine. He feels full, stretched, and so complete by the time he’s fully seated on Antti’s cock, his back curved over slightly, upper teeth digging into his bottom lip. He grips onto Antti’s hips once more, so tight he’s afraid he’ll leave bruises as he lifts up and slides back down. His movements are slow at first, experimental, until he adjusts to this feeling and finds a rhythm. 

Jason’s head stays tipped low, even as the movements of his hips pick up and his back arches the other way. He’s always been weary of his o face (and his face in general) and it’s not until Antti sits up and abruptly changes the angle, brushing over his prostate repeatedly that Jason dares to look him in the eye. Nothing is said, but Antti kisses him hard and rough and deep, and Jason matches the pace, falling into the kiss so much that he barely notices that Antti’s changed positions and flipped him on his back. 

He wastes no time in hooking his knees over Antti’s shoulders and then the pace changes, harder and rougher, with Antti’s cock sliding past his prostate every few strokes. Jason’s breath gets caught in his throat as he wraps his hand around his cock, collecting some of the precome from the head to make the slide easier as he feels himself getting closer. His fist moves rough and hard, the tightness in his balls almost distracting while his breath comes out in rough gusts. 

“Fuck, fuck,” he grunts, twisting his fist just under the head of his cock, and whimpering softly. “Fuck, Antti, touch my nipples, oh god please,” Jason can hear the whimper in his voice, and refuses to be embarrassed about it. He’s so close, after going months without being fucked, he just needs a little more. 

He feels the huff of breath, humorous in nature, rather than hears it, and his mouth is covered with Antti’s again, the goaltender’s teeth drawing his bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it roughly. Jason’s about to break the kiss to whine, but then he feels the Finn’s rough fingers tracing over his bicep and to his pecs, then finally, thumb and index finger grab onto his nipple and tug, hard. Jason lets out a shout, one that is quickly stolen from his mouth and swallowed by Antti’s lips and tongue, and feels himself spill all over his belly, his thighs shaking from the effort of it. 

Antti’s saying something, rushed and frantic in Finnish, and Jason doesn’t try to pretend to understand. He pulls his cock out, leaving Jason with a empty feeling and thighs cramping as he carefully lowers them, and repeats his sentence, in english this time, and Jason’s cock gives a half hearted twitch. 

“I want to come on you.” Jason moans out his consent and wraps his hand around Antti’s on the goaltender’s cock. jerking him off fast and rough. It takes another minute or two, but when Jason digs his teeth into the tender flesh of Antti’s neck, the Finn makes a choked off noise, spilling all over Jason’s stomach and chest.

There’s a few curse words in Finnish, those Jason always recognizes, as Antti collapses on the bed next to him, pressing little kisses all over Jason’s neck and cheek, praising him in some way, he thinks. 

He really needs to bust out the rosetta stone again. 

A few more minutes pass and as their heart rates stabilize, the frantic kisses turn slower, more passionate, sweat and come cooling across his body. “We really need to clean up,” Jason groans, pulling back slightly, resisting the urge to scratch at the dried semen on his body. 

“I got a shut out.” Antti says, his english returning to him as he settles out. 

“I got fucked in the ass,” Jason says with a grin, shoving Antti softly towards his end of the bed. The Finn complies and kisses the top of his head, rolling off and heading to the bathroom, coming back moments later with a damp washcloth. He takes his time, running it over Jason’s body, and Jason relaxes back into the bed, feeling more content and loose than he has in a long time. 

Antti tosses the washcloth in his hamper and crawls back into the bed, this time, sliding under the blankets and bringing Jason with him. 

“You did play like a bonehead tonight, but at least you didn’t score on us.” He says, the corner of his lip turning up softly. “You’ll do better, you lost it when Hertl was boarded and it shook up your whole game.”

Jason was about to laugh at the truth of his statement, but he had lost control when Hertl was once again fucked with in Los Angeles. “I’ll try not to let it blow my game in the future, I just… I don’t know, I care about the fucking rookies.” Antti’s lips brush over his hair, and Jason smiles to himself. “You’re still my favorite, though.” 

“Fucking better be,” Antti says, arms snacking around Jason’s waist and pulling him closer, pressing kisses to his collarbone, neck, and then lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Jason rests his head against Antti’s chest and smiles to himself. It’s going to be a long season, but he’s got what he needs to make it through.


End file.
